Zima
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Kolejna zima w Seireitei - tym razem epoka powojenna. Będzie... Szaro!


Podobno mamy Blue Monday, czyli najsmutniejszy dzień w roku. Dedykuję to opowiadanie wszystkim tym, którzy potrzebują optymizmu i pozytywizmu, jako i ja ich nieustannie potrzebuję. Zima wystąpiła tu tylko epizodycznie, jako pretekst do długich monologów autorskich i kolejnej powojennej sielanki. Zostaliście ostrzeżeni.

A.

**ZIMA**

Tegoroczna zima w Seireitei znowu wypadła — a to niespodzianka — zupełnie nie—biała. Krąg dowództwa Gotei zebrał się po raz kolejny, by omówić tę niewesołą — choć mało zaskakującą — sytuację meteorologiczną.

— Mam to w nosie — oznajmił Zaraki—taichou.

— Na bnie bie lidżdźie — ostrzegał zakatarzony i chwilowo pozbawiony energii mrozotwórczej Hitsugaya—taichou.

— Och, kapitanieee — rozczuliła się Matsumoto i chwyciła go w ramiona, próbując ogrzać przeziębionego chłopca. Wyrwał się i kichnął potężnie.

— Biezaspokojone iłstyłkty madzierzydźskie do plaga kręgów oficerskich — wyrzekł ponuro i godnie, chociaż przez nos. Wzmianka o macierzyństwie wywołała dość zaskakującą reakcję. Niby nic, oczywiście, ale jakoś wszyscy jak jeden mąż, a niezaspokojona Matsumoto zwłaszcza, zwrócili oczy na noowomianowanego kapitana Oddziału Dziewiątego. Hisagi poróżowiał pod tatuażem i usiłował zniknąć w tajemniczy sposób pod własnym, sztywnym jeszcze i niedopasowanym do nagich ramion haori. Tymczasem w wygodnym narożniku Oddziału Szóstego rozgorzała ożywiona dyskusja.

— W tym roku wypada twoja kolej — poinformował kapitan Oddziału Szóstego porucznika Oddziału Szóstego.

— I całe moje poświęcenie miałoby pójść na marne? — zgorszył się Abarai—Fukutaichou.

— Rok temu ja zająłem się... efektami specjalnymi do świątecznego przedstawienia. A ty — uciekłeś. Takie wykręty są niegodne tradycji naszego Oddziału. W tym roku będziesz od początku brał udział w przygotowaniach. A ja będę się przyglądał i napominał cię stosownie do okoliczności — napomniał go Kuchiki—taichou. Zbolałe spojrzenie Abaraia ani o włos nie naruszyło jego lodowatego spokoju. Jednak, oczywiście, przedstawicielowi najwyższej arystokracji nie wypadało publicznie łamać serca własnemu podwładnemu. Kuchiki Byakuya okazał więc cień miłosierdzia.

— Jakie poświęcenie? — zapytał.

— Bo ja już zgłosiłem nas obu na świąteczny dyżur w świecie ludzi! — Renji łypnął chytrze spod tatuażu.

— Och?

— I zarezerwowałem nam apartament, żebyśmy nie zmarzli na warcie...

— Hm.

— Z szampanem...

— Świąteczny dyżur to poważny obowiązek, a nie okazja do świętowania!

— Och, Kurosaki wyprowadza swojego Espadę na spacer koło północy, hulają po mieście do czwartej—piątej nad ranem. Zdążymy poświętować.

— Kurosaki...

— To dobry szampan, i nie od Urahary.

— Czyżby?

— Twój majordomus—dono go dla wybrał.

— ... Doprawdy?

— Powiedziałem mu, że to na twoje życzenie.

— Ośmieliłeś się?

— Moja śmiałość mnie zgubi. Będziesz musiał mnie za nią ukarać.

— ...

— Właściwie...

— Obawiam się — Kuchiki—taichou powstał i zwrócił się do swoich szanownych kolegów i koleżanek — że nasz Oddział może nie być reprezentowany podczas tegorocznych uroczystości.

Cisza.

Unohana—taichou zmarszczyła leciusieńko brwi, gotowa interweniować, poważniejsze środki okazały się jednak zbędne. Słysząc deklarację kapitana Kuchiki, Yachiru z wrażenia zjechała z ramion Ken—chana i klepnęła na podłogę, gdzie natychmiast rozbeczała się żałośnie.

— Byaaa—kun... Jesteś niedobry... Bya—kun...

Zaraki podniósł się z błyskiem w oku i ręką zwiniętą w pięść.

— Kuchiki... Za to, co teraz narobiłeś... — słowa syczały mu na zębach jak kwas. Pergamin w parawanach zaszeleścił, sufit zatrzeszczał niepokojąco, czarki z herbatą zaczęły podzwaniać żałośnie. Pięści zacisnęły się jeszcze mocniej.

Cisza.

Zaraki—no—Kenpachi usiadł w kucki na podłodze, rozwinął pięść i zaczął szturchać i łaskotać Yachiru.

— Oni tak tylko żartują sobie, no już, Yachiru, nie bądź beksa. Wstyd przed chłopcami.

— Ale to wcale nie śmieszneeee... — buczała dziewczynka.

— Bo on poczucia humoru nie ma, ten dureń. No, Kuchiki, powiedzże jej!

— Wcale nie mam poczucia humoru — potwierdził Kuchiki—taichou, który nigdy do takowego nie aspirował. Nadal był też dosyć daleki od zmiany zdania w kwestii Świąt. Renji i apartament z szampanem...

Yachiru chlipnęła.

Jednakowoż...

Zza siedzenia Ukitake—taichou zerwała się świeżo mianowana Kuchiki—fukutaichou.

— Nii—samaaaaaaaaaa! Nie będzie cię na Święta? Nii—samaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Nii—samaaaaaa!

Abarai Renji przymknął oczy, skrzywiony boleśnie. Niemalże słyszał uszyma duszy, jak pęka cenne szkło wypasionego szampana, którego z takim trudem wyszabrował od majordoma Kuchikich. Wykwintna zawartość wsiąkała bezużytecznie w błoto, walające się we wszystkich zakątkach Seireitei. Cholera.

— Niiii—sama!

— Kuchiki—fukutaichou! — przywołał ją do porządku Kuchiki—taichou. Przywołana, Rukia natychmiast poczuła się lepiej i rozpromieniła nawet nadzieją.

— Nii—sama...—taichou?

— Powiedziałem — być może — przypomniał jej Byakuya, kryjąc bolesne zmarszczenie czoła głęboko pod keisenkenem. Renji saute, a co dopiero Renji z wybornym trunkiem pradziadka Kuchikiego, stanowił wyjątkowo wykwintną świąteczną zakąskę — najwyraźniej jednak tego akurat przysmaku zabraknie na tegorocznym stole.

— Ale tak naprawdę, to będziesz? Nii—sama—taichou? — upewniła się Rukia. Yachiru pociągnęła nosem.

— A—a?

— Tak naprawdę... — zaczął Kuchiki—taichou. Słowa uwięzły mu w gardle, nie na długo jednak – jako prawdziwy dżentelmen, umiał ukrywać gorycz.

— Oczywiście, będę obecny w czasie Świąt. Święta są ważne dla morale.

Rukia świeciła własnym światłem. Byakuya spuścił rzęsy po sobie i maskował gorycz jeszcze dzielniej, póki Renji nie wstał i równie dzielnie nie stanął u jego boku. Atmosfera w obszarze srebrnobiałej szarfy jakby pocieplała. Abarai—fukutaichou westchnął tylko raz.

— Skoro już o tym mowa, nasz Oddział zasponsorował prezent dla ochotników, którzy obejmą dyżur świąteczny w Karakurze... Luksusowy hotel, pokój dla dwoj... dla dwóch wartowników.

— Och! — wzruszył się Kyoraku—taichou. — Jak szlachetnie z waszej strony!

— Karakura nocą... śnieg w blasku gwiazd... — rozmarzyła się Isane.

— A my wciąż nie mamy śniegu! — zmartwiła się Nanao.

— A ja bym wzięła ten dyżur! — Soi—fon—taichou zerwała się znienacka i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. — Mój sknerowaty porucznik nigdy nie zasponsorował mi nawet byle noclegowni! Zgłaszam się na ochotnika!

— Ja z tobą, kapitanie! — Omaedzie zaświeciły się oczy, zwłaszcza na myśl o luksusie w kategorii Kuchikich. — Ja zawsze z tobą!

Nim przerażona kapitan Oddziału Drugiego zdążyła się wyprzeć swojej wcześniejszej deklaracji, Unohana—taichou powstała i klasnęła w dłonie.

— Doskonale. To mamy załatwione. Kapitanie Kuchiki, poruczniku Abarai, wszystkie Oddziały składają wam gorące podziękowania. Yachiru, powiedz „dziękuję".

— Dzię—ku—ję! — wydeklamowała radośnie dziewczynka i, piszcząc ze szczęścia, rzuciła się obsypać lepkimi całusami swojego Bya—kuna i wytarmosić go za włosy za głupie żarty. Renji przechwycił atak i dzielnie pozwolił się cmoknąć w bandanę.

— No, już, już...

Zaraki bez słowa wstał, odebrał Yachiru i wrócił na swoje miejsce.

— No i co? — zapytał krótko.

— No i — uśmiechnęła się Unohana — nadal nie mamy ani odrobiny śniegu na święta.

Cisza.

— Nidz się die da zrobidź — rzekł kategorycznie Hitsugaya z coraz większą chrypką.

— Płatki róż byłyby właściwie miłą odmianą... I nie trzeba przy nich ubierać kożucha pod haori — zauważył z nadzieją Kyoraku.

— Ty nie nosisz ani kożucha, ani haori — uśmiechnął się Ukitake.

— Za to do twarzy mi w różanych odcieniach!

— Jeżeli to będą płatki róż, ja idę na dyżur z kapitan Soi—Fon — oznajmiła w przestrzeń Nanao—fukutaichou.

— Łamiesz moje serce, Nanao—chan — zmartwił się jej kapitan. — I moje ambicje estetyczne!

— Kwiatki, kwiatki. A ja mam alergię, o! — warknął Pełniący Obowiązki kapitana Oddziału Piątego. Madarame—p.—o.—taichou dość dużo warczał, odkąd zmuszono go do separacji z macierzystym Oddziałem Jedenastym. Pierwszej, koszmarnej dla wszystkich zainteresowanych nocy po awansie własnymi zębami, paznokciami i zapożyczonym kilkuramiennym sierpem obszarpał nowiutkie, cenne i prestiżowe kapitańskie haori na podobieństwo i wzór haori—podobnego strzępa, noszonego przez ukochanego Zaraki—taichou. Za akt zbezczeszczenia munduru i promowanie nieestetycznych wzorców już na pierwszym zebraniu po nominacji został równo obsztorcowany przez generała. Nie zmieniło to jego poglądów, tym bardziej, że wzorce estetyczne z nawiązką nadrabiał w Oddziale Piątym Ayasegawa—p—o—fukutaichou. Awantura zakończyła się jednak tylko na długim kazaniu, do rękoczynów nie doszło, co nie poprawiło Ikkaku humoru: chodził nieodmiennie naburmuszony — równo od dnia nominacji.

— Róże, róże. Stać nas na coś mniej banalnego! Stać nas na coś bardziej wykwintnego! Irysy... Lilie... — Ayasegawa—san, aktualnie Pełniący Obowiązki porucznika u boku Ikkaku, dał się ponieść florystycznym zapędom i zaczął promieniować lazurowym blaskiem z kącików oczu. Gobantai—p.—o.—taichou ukrócił jego zapędy celnym palnięciem otwartą dłonią — tak wymierzonym, by nie pognieść piórek. Bo to by dopiero była chryja...

— Żadnych kwiatków — uciął wrogo. Kyoraku—taichou aż zerwał się z miejsca, zraniony.

— Kwiatki źle, róże źle... Dlaczego? Czy musimy być zawsze tacy... Kostyczni? Konwencjonalni? Czy to muszą być kolejne, sztampowe Święta z Gwiazdką i Aniołkiem?

— I zupełnie bez śniegu... — przypomniała Unohana.

Cisza.

Zaraki wstał — w złotym oku jarzył się złowieszczy błysk.

— Och, oczywiście... Apartamenty i szampany możemy sobie sponsorować. Możemy sobie sponsorować na lewo i prawo. A jak przychodzi co do czego, to nawet śniegu na Boże Narodzenie nie możemy załatwić! — Z początku w jego głosie brzmiało jawne wyzwanie, ale pod koniec był to już tylko typowy dla Kenpachiego dziki ryk. Sasakibe—fukutaichou zmierzył nerwowym spojrzeniem parawany w sali obrad. Większość z nich była już porządnie postrzępiona po poprzednim wybuchu, a teraz... Koszty wymiany sprzętów po zebraniach, na których kapitanowi Oddziału Jedenastego zdarzyło się nadmiernie podniecić, chwilami przerastały możliwości Oddziału Pierwszego. A dodatkowe wydatki przed Świętami oznaczały cięcia kosztów prezentowych... Żadnych cukierków grylażowych tego roku...

Sasakibe westchnął boleśnie.

Yamamoto sotaichou prawidłowo odczytał minę swojego zastępcy i postanowił interweniować, zanim furia Zarakiego wybije kolejne dziury w okiennicach i w budżecie.

— Myślę, że sprowadzenie śniegu to poważne zadanie — misja tylko dla prawdziwego fachowca...

Aura pogodnego, obojętnego zaciekawienia uniosła się nad stołem obrad — nie podniósł się jednak z siedzenia ani jeden ochotnik, Zaraki zaś — czym prędzej usiadł.

— Każdy shinigami powinien natychmiast okazać swoją gotowość do podjęcia się tego obowiązku! — Laska generała stuknęła o ziemię, ale nie pomogło to nadać tym słowom tonu groźby. Bądź co bądź — chodziło o śnieg. Takie nic. Nie można było wyciągnąć służbowych konsekwencji wobec jego braku, nieprawdaż? To niczyja wina, że tylko tak się pechowo złożyło, że Hitsugaya—taichou miał katar i zakaz widywania się z własnym Zanpakutou do czasu wyzdrowienia. A Kuchiki—fukutaichou nadal dochodziła do siebie po poważnym wyczerpaniu w czasie tuż—powojennych perturbacji i miała zakaz nadużywania swojego Zanpakutou poza obroną własną.

Znikąd śniegu.

Wszyscy wpatrywali się wyczekująco w generała, który już zdążył pożałować, że w ogóle zabierał w tej sprawie głos. Na szczęście, po jego własnym zanpakutou nikt się z pewnością nie spodziewał, że wytworzy najskromniejszą choćby warstewkę szronu. Jednak w obliczu kryzysu dowódca musiał jakoś zareagować. Tysiąc lat doświadczeń na rozmaitych polach walki — w obliczu skromnego tuzina kapitanów i tyluż poruczników bywało tylko ciężarem na znużonych barkach generała. Ale niekiedy doświadczenie w dowodzeniu pomagało w obliczu kryzysu odnaleźć odpowiednią strategię — na przykład znaną prawdę, że w braku innych możliwości zawsze można wykorzystać element dezorientacji.

— Zaraki—taichou! Kuchiki—taichou!

Samo to zestawienie wywołało leciutki odcień dezorientacji w oczach większości zgromadzonych oficerów. Wywołani kapitanowie powstali, grzecznie i zgodnie — zwalisty i mocarny Kenpachi oraz drobnokościsty i gładki Byakuya. Wymarzony duet do zadań specjalnych.

Nie wyglądali, jakby o sobie marzyli.

— Pójdziecie — Yamamoto zawiesił głos — jako przedstawiciele dowództwa Gotei — odchrząknął — w ramach ekspedycji karnej.

Obecni zaszemrali z rosnącym zainteresowaniem. Ekspedycja karna? Cóż miał piernik do śniegu? Generał stuknął laską, uciszając salę. Rozmowa zrobiła się już dawno niezręczna i niewygodna, najwyższy czas był zmienić temat.

— Pójdziecie i zmusicie szanownego sanbantai—taichou, żeby ruszył się wreszcie i przyszedł na naradę. Nie będziemy omawiać tak istotnych spraw bez niego.

… Ach.

*******############********

Od czasu zakończenia wojny Oddział Trzeci przeżywał niebywały rozkwit. Prawdę mówiąc, wszystkie Oddziały Gotei trwały po wojnie w okresie prosperity: nawet najbardziej uprzykrzone obowiązki wydawały się przyjemnością, kandydaci bili się o pozycje w jednostkach, każdy z kadetów Akademii okazywał co krok niewątpliwy talent i potencjał, Hollowy trzymały się w cieniu i pokornie przychodziły do karmników Oddziału Siódmego po resztki z kolacji. Ze wszystkich jednak dywizji, to właśnie Oddział Trzeci rozkwitł najpełniej i najpiękniej.

Nie było za bardzo innego wyjścia.

Przy rozprzężeniu i bałaganie, wszechpanującym w swoich szeregach, jednostka pod każdym względem kwalifikowała się do karnej reorganizacji, rozwiązania, dziesięcioletniej resocjalizacji w innych Oddziałach, a przede wszystkim — do natychmiastowej psychoterapii. Aby uniknąć tak kłopotliwych i przykrych konsekwencji, żołnierze Trójki z ogromnym poświęceniem podejmowali wszelkie dostępne misje, ochotniczo przejmowali cudze obowiązki, warty i dyżury przy krojeniu cebuli. Umundurowanie nosili nienaganne, salutowali z wyprzedzeniem wszystkim wyższym oficerom, a nawet — uczestniczyli regularnie w eksperymentach Oddziału Dwunastego. Dowództwo Gotei, głęboko poruszone poświęceniem żołnierzy, wobec nieustannych i wyraźnych sukcesów oraz zasług przymykało chwilowo oko na równie widoczny bałagan strukturalny.

A bałagan dawał się we znaki wyjątkowo poważnie.

Rzecz w istocie swojej była prosta jak konstrukcja Zanpakutou. Otóż, zasady organizacyjne Oddziałów Gotei opierały się przede wszystkim na założeniu, że każda jednostka ma swojego kapitana. Równolegle jakby istniało niezbywalne prawo każdego kapitana do posiadania Oddziału. A tuż pod tym i tuż ponad tym, i w ogóle razem z tymi zasadami wiadomo było, że musi być do kompletu kapitański zastępca, czyli porucznik, który trzymałby całość w jakim takim porządku. W Oddziale Trzecim aktualnie obowiązujący porucznik, czyli, rzecz jasna, Kira—fukutaichou, był zawsze lubiany, ceniony, uważany za milutkiego, słodziutkiego i ogólnie nieszkodliwego, odrobinę znerwicowanego pracoholika. Tuż po zakończeniu wojny, Kira Izuru w oczach swoich podkomendnych awansował na coś pośredniego między bogiem, matką—karmicielką i kapłanem—pocieszycielem.

Etatu dla bóstw w Oddziałach Gotei nie przewidywano.

Już wkrótce po unormowaniu się sytuacji w Seireitei, po dokonaniu podsumowania działalności wojennej i racjonalnej oceny osiągnięć poszczególnych oficerów, doceniono zasługi Kiry—fukutaichou na polu bezpośredniego starcia z Aizenem i jego arrankarami. Młodzieniec reprezentował sobą wszystkie zalety wybitnego oficera, wykazywał się męstwem i siłą, rozlicznymi talentami, nie tracił głowy w ogniu walki, był rzetelny i odpowiedzialny. Komunikacja Kiry z jego zanpakutou nie pozostawiała nic do życzenia — sprawy były na najlepszej drodze do osiągnięcia poziomu Bankai. Ku ogólnemu wzruszeniu i zadowoleniu, ogłoszono Kirę Izuru jednym z pewniejszych kandydatów do pozyskania awansu na kapitana.

Oddział Trzeci wpadł w zbiorową histerię.

Nic nie pomogły wielokrotne zapewnienia, że Kira objąłby stanowisko kapitana wyłącznie we własnym Oddziale, nie w jakimś innym, obcym i odległym nie daj Boże o całe dwa baraki. Nic nie dało oficjalne poręcznie generała, że Kira nie zostanie odebrany swoim żołnierzom, nie zostaną oni od niego odcięci i pozostawieni sam na sam z dowolną zgrozą, z jaką przyszłoby im się mierzyć.

O naczelnej i najbardziej oczywistej zgrozie Oddziału Trzeciego nikt nie miał chęci mówić głośno.

Cała jednostka szalała w zbiorowej panice po Seireitei, na zmianę urządzała demonstracje i protesty głodowe, pisała petycje do generała, porucznika Sasakibe, wszystkich Buddów i kota kapitan Soi—Fon. Dla zapobieżenia zagrożeniu, samorzutna inicjatywa żołnierska podjęła zamykanie porucznika Kiry na noc w szafie z aktami i ustawianie warty. Na zebrania kadry oficerskiej towarzyszyło mu kilkoro Shinigami, uczepionych skrajów porucznikowej yukaty. Cały Oddział Trzeci skoncentrował swoje działania na obronie przynależnego doń dobra w osobie Kiry Izuru, zamieniając jego życie w pasmo krępujących niewygód i powiększając ogólny chaos. Dla dobra społeczeństwa, dowództwo postanowiło w końcu poświęcić sprawiedliwość rozwoju zawodowego shinigami, pozostawić spornego oficera na dotychczasowym stanowisku i nie prowokować dalszych zadrażnień.

Porucznik Kira Izuru przez miesiąc palił świece dziękczynne.

Do pozycji kapitana nie miał jakichś szczególnych aspiracji — a już na pewno nie pożądał takowego zaszczytu poza swoim macierzystym Oddziałem, który od dawna już traktował jako obfite stadko młodszego, czasami niesfornego, czasami przygnębionego rodzeństwa i sam najmniej ze wszystkich chciałby się rozstawać ze swoimi współtowarzyszami broni. Pogłoski o czekającym go awansie przyjął z niedowierzaniem, niechęcią i sporą dozą obawy, a zapewnienia o pozostawieniu go w Oddziale Trzecim potraktował, wbrew swojej dobrodusznej naturze, z żywą nieufnością, jako rodzaj oczomydlenia lub onigiri wyborczego. Kira Izuru miał oczy w pełni zabezpieczone przed mydleniem — lata trzymania przynajmniej jednego zawsze pod osłoną grzywki przynosiły pod tym względem znakomite efekty. Być może technika ta sprawiała, że przybrał wygląd bezradnej sierotki Izurysi, pozbawionej przez okrutny los gąsek do pasania, ale w rzeczywistości posiadał umiejętność trzeźwego i realistycznego spojrzenia na świat. Gdyby naprawdę uczyniono go kapitanem — na pewno nie dostałby w dowództwo Oddziału Trzeciego.

Oddział Trzeci miał już kapitana.

I to był właśnie problem.

Jak Ichimaru—taichou w ostatecznej bitwie zginął śmiercią nader dla swojej osoby odpowiednią — czyli jednocześnie mężną, przewrotną, złośliwą, cwaną i rzewną — o tym wszyscy wiedzieli i raczej nie poddawano tego faktu w wątpliwość. Postać kapitana Ichimaru Gina, jeden z najmroczniejszych cieni na kartach wojennej historii, nie do końca została wybielona przez prawdę o jego motywach, ujawnioną znienacka, ani przez bohaterską, chociaż daremną śmierć. Tym niemniej nie uważano go już za niereformowalnego zbrodniarza i zdrajcę, przyjmując, że w jakimś stopniu był usprawiedliwiony przez swoje mętne, zawiłe i przewrotne, czyli znów w pełni pasujące do jego osobowości ideały. Shinigami byli gotowi postawić na osobie Ichimaru Gina stylowy krzyżyk i co najwyżej wspominać go z mieszaniną podziwu, nieufności i zastanowienia.

Ichimaru Gin nie był do tego gotowy.

Jego śmierć została prawidłowo zdiagnozowana osobiście przez Unohanę—taichou, z której opinią nikt nie miałby śmiałości dyskutować. Oznaki śmierci — czy też brak oznak życia — były ewidentne, w pełni uzasadnione przez odniesione obrażenia i zostały rzetelnie opłakane przez Matsumoto Rangiku. Ciało Ichimaru Gina zostało podniesione z pola walki w fałszywej Karakurze w stanie stężenia pośmiertnego na całej długości, ze skróconą martwo Shinsou na piersi. Niepewni, czy traktować go jak wojennego bohatera, czy też godnego pogardy zdrajcę, zbierający rannych i zmarłych shinigami odtransportowali dawnego kapitana do kwater Oddziału Czwartego. Złożyli go skromnie w niedużej sali, akurat po przeciwnej stronie korytarza niż obmacywane chciwie przez duet Kurotsuchich zwłoki Tousena Kaname. W ogólnym rozgardiaszu nikt się Ichimaru—taichou specjalnie nie przejmował. Jego Oddział nie wiedział, co o nim myśleć właściwie, jego porucznik usiłował o nim nie myśleć, dobrowolnie uczestnicząc w całodobowym łataniu rannych, a Matsumoto jednocześnie musiała radzić sobie z własną żałobą oraz z kapitanem Hitsugayą, histeryzującym nad łóżkiem nieprzytomnej Hinamori Momo. Wszyscy zajęli się swoimi obowiązkami, zwłoki Gina stygły dyskretnie w kąciku.

Rankiem wybuchła totalna panika.

Zgasła zresztą równie szybko, jak wybuchła, jej źródłem był bowiem Hanatarou Yamada, a jego napady lękowe były w Oddziale Czwartym przyjmowane z pobłażliwym lekceważeniem. Tym razem czwarty oficer wczesnym rankiem wyskoczył z jakiejś niedużej sali, wykrzykując o upiorach, widmach, żywych trupach i nieżywych ożywionych shinigami — co właściwie było jednym i tym samym. Przerażony chłopak bełkotał również coś o powstaniu z martwych, cudownym ozdrowieniu, inrekarnacji i lisiej złośliwości. Ukojenie znalazł dopiero pod skrzydłami kapitan Unohany, która oderwała się od porucznik Hinamori i uspokoiła swojego podwładnego, zapewniając go, że nie musi przejmować się złośliwościami żadnych lisów, duchów nie ma, a upiory tak naprawdę nazywają się hollowy i zabijanie ich Hanatarou ma ujęte w zakresie obowiązków służbowych.

Hanatarou omdlał.

Unohana—taichou przywróciła go do przytomności raczej po kapitańsku, niż po matczynemu lub po uzdrowicielsku. Przypomniała Hanatarou, że świat — w szczególności ich świat — jest pełen żywych trupów, do których oboje się zresztą zaliczają, i powinni raczej ciężko pracować, żeby ich towarzysze nie dołączyli do grona martwych trupów, a nie siać panikę po Oddziale, w dodatku nieudolnie. Wreszcie drżący młodzieniec odzyskał nieco równowagi, a jego przełożona sięgnęła po najcięższy kaliber podstępów ze swego kobiecego repertuaru i — wezwała wsparcie. Zwabiony do Oddziału Czwartego obietnicą głębokiego kryzysu, pojawił się Zaraki—Taichou, któremu Unohana powierzyła opiekę nad dręczonym przez duchy i upiory Hanatarou. Ten zaś bał się Zarakiego daleko bardziej niż każdego upiora, hollowa i menosa grande, ochoczo więc pognał z powrotem do sal szpitalnych, podjąć swoje obowiązki i przekonać wszystkich, że żadna ochrona mu niepotrzebna. Zaraki Kenpachi węszył skwapliwie za chociażby skrawkiem przygody i rychło wydobył od sfrustrowanego Hanatarou historię o nadmiernie ruchliwych zwłokach Ichimaru Gina, które wczesnym rankiem oddaliły się ze swojego pomieszczenia w nieznanym kierunku.

Pomieszczenie okazało się istotnie puste.

Pobieżna kontrola pozwoliła potwierdzić, że Ichimaru — ani żywego, ani martwego — nie ma nigdzie w pobliżu, nikt go jednak nie widział wychodzącego — ale też nikt nie przyznawał się do wyniesienia, ukrywania i innego rodzaju bezczeszczenia jego zwłok. Ktoś, kto wkrótce tego pożałował, zasugerował, że — być może — oszalała w żałobie Matsumoto—fukutaichou podstępnie zawłaszczyła ciało ukochanego przyjaciela, celem uczynienia z niego relikwii, fetysza, czy też zwykłej, przydomowej mumii. Porucznik Matsumoto odnaleziono wkrótce w pokoju Hinamori Momo, gdzie tuliła do łona swojego kapitana, bezskutecznie usiłowała rozmasować sobie zesztywniałe ramiona i — najwyraźniej — tkwiła w tej samej pozycji od wczoraj. Liczni świadkowie, wchodzący i wychodzący kilkakrotnie o różnych porach, w tym sama kapitan Unohana, potwierdzili alibi Matsumoto. Wiadomość o zniknięciu ciała Gina przyprawiła ją o atak histerii, na co z kolei zbudził się Hitsugaya—taichou, zdenerwował, pokrzyczał, zamroził okna w pomieszczeniu, a w efekcie — został stanowczo wyproszony przez Unohanę z zakazem powrotu do czasu, aż się spokojnie nie wyśpi i nie ochłonie.

A Ichimaru Gin jakby się pod ziemię zapadł.

Wtedy dopiero w Oddziale Czwartym powstał prawdziwy chaos. Shinigami biegali dookoła, niepewni, czy poszukują zwłok, czy też Gina żywego — a jeśli tak, to w jakim stanie i czy należy do niego przystąpić z zestawem do resuscytacji, czy też z kadzidłem i świecami przynależnymi cudownym zjawiskom. Nie wiadomo było także, czy, złapawszy zbiega, należy go opatrywać, zakuwać w dyby, dekorować medalem odwagi, czy też w ogóle unikać pod groźbą zakażenia. W samym centrum awantury uwijał się kapitan Zaraki, wielce rad, że kolejny dzień tuż—powojenny, w odróżnieniu od dotychczasowych, nie okazał się nudnym, bezczynnym marnotrawstwem energii bez żadnych ekscytujących wydarzeń. Kapitan Unohana, świadoma, że sama go ściągnęła na własną — i podwładnych — głowę, nie próbowała go wyganiać, hamowała jedynie co dziksze zakusy na przeszukiwanie magazynów z lekami i zaglądanie wszystkim rannym pod bandaże.

Awantura kwitła, Ichimaru Gina ani śladu.

Około południa z zamkniętego na cztery spusty gabinetu w bocznym skrzydle szpitala wyłonił się znużony i wyczerpany Kira Izuru, przez bite dwanaście godzin zajęty dotąd reperowaniem policzka Ayasegawy go—seki pod czujnym okiem trzeciego oficera Madarame. Yumichika, jak przystało na żołnierza Oddziału Jedenastego, znieczulenia odmówił, uśpienie wyśmiał, a propozycję odłożenia zabiegu do czasu zmniejszenia się opuchlizny wybił Kirze z głowy nader energicznie. Ikkaku czuwał nad przyjacielem i przebiegiem operacji, patrząc podejrzliwie Kirze na ręce i węsząc nieufnie nad promieniami leczniczego reiatsu. W ogólnym napięciu i stresie wszyscy trzej zdołali jakoś dotrwać do końca zabiegu, przy czym dopiero po dramatycznym omdleniu Yumichiki Izuru zdołał oblepić go plastrami i przekonać Madarame, że musi tak zostać, dopóki szwy się nie wchłoną razem z ochronną warstwą medycznego kidou. Ikkaku przysiągł bronić septyczności ran nawet przed samym Yumichiką, który z pewnością będzie chciał z siebie zedrzeć szpecące bandaże choćby i razem ze skórą. Następnie załadowali półprzytomnego pacjenta na plecy Madarame i wyszli wreszcie z sali operacyjnej — po to tylko, by trafić w sam środek chaosu. Z panującego rozgardiaszu udało im się w końcu wyłowić w miarę czytelne informacje: Ichimaru Gin wstał z martwych i zwiał. Yumichika w mgnieniu oka stanął na nogi, podpierany ukradkiem przez Ikkaku, i obaj pognali za swoim kapitanem w poszukiwaniu przygody w krainie mrocznych wskrzeszeńców. Zemdlał natomiast Kira. W obłędzie panującym dookoła niemal nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi, na szczęście — obowiązkowy Hanatarou zawsze był w pobliżu, by reagować na ludzką krzywdę. Niezbyt mu wyszło ratowanie porucznika Kiry, jako że nie bardzo był w stanie go udźwignąć i wynieść z korytarza, ale poczucie misji doprowadziło go na absolutny szczyt męstwa — ośmielił się zatrzymać w biegu samego kapitana Zarakiego i zażądać pomocy w transporcie pacjenta. Kenpachi zapewne nawet nie zauważyłby ani Kiry, ani Hanatarou i obu by bez żadnej złej woli zdeptał, jednak widok porucznika Oddziału Trzeciego wywołał w nim natychmiastowe skojarzenie z kapitanem tegoż Oddziału — czyli poszukiwaną zwierzyną. Kirę, jako — być może — cennego świadka, trop, sprawcę i ofiarę, należało troskliwie umieścić w odosobnieniu, przesłuchać, przeszukać i dla wszelkiej pewności, odrobinę potorturować. Kira, nadal nieprzytomny, nie protestował. Ocknął się nieco później, leżąc na macie, nad którą pochylali się w napięciu Unohana, Zaraki, Madarame, Ayasegawa, Hanatarou i tłum innych Shinigami z Oddziału Czwartego. Izuru objął całe towarzystwo niezbyt przytomnym spojrzeniem, przetarł oczy, odrzucił grzywkę z czoła.

I wstał.

Tego, co stało się później, nikt nie potrafił do końca ani zreferować, ani wyjaśnić, chociaż musiały się tam dziać rzeczy niezwykłe i zapadające w pamięć. Bądź co bądź, był tylko jeden chudziutki i niewyspany Izuru, który usiłował wyjść na zewnątrz. Przeciwko sobie miał zaś, na czele całego tłumu, Unohanę Retsu i Zarakiego Kenpachiego, jednakowo zdeterminowanych, by nieszczęśnika zatrzymać w miejscu. Cokolwiek się zdarzyło, pozostało na zawsze niejasne i tajemnicze, a przez członków Oddziału Jedenastego — bardzo niechętnie wspominane. Koniec końców jednak, Kira Izuru podkasał yukatę i nie zatrzymywany przez nikogo, wybiegł galopem ze szpitala. Tuż za nim popędził cały tłum podekscytowanych shinigami. Gonitwa przyciągnęła uwagę mnóstwa osób krążących po Seireitei i koniec końców, gdy Kira wreszcie się zatrzymał, kłębiło się za nim całe mrowie przypadkowych osób, które z trudem pomieściły się w ogrodzie Oddziału Trzeciego. Tam bowiem właśnie, zziajany, podkasany i rozczochrany, zatrzymał się Kira pod rozłożystym drzewem persymonowym.

Ichimaru Gin, oczywiście, siedział oparty o pień, chrupał persymonkę i uśmiechał się beztrosko.

Nikt tak naprawdę nie zdołał wydać rzeczowej, wiarygodnej i prawomocnej opinii odnośnie wszystkich tych zajść. Od śmiertelnego zejścia na śmierć i pośmiertnego wzejścia nazad minęło już sporo czasu, życie w Seireitei toczyło się swoim trybem, a nawet sam Generał Yamamoto nie zadecydował, czy Ichimaru Gin jest żywy, czy też martwy. Oczywiście, jedno od drugiego było trochę trudno odróżnić w przypadku shinigami, ale Gin stanowił przypadek wyjątkowy nawet wśród własnych pobratymców. Odmówił przyjęcia do wiadomości swojej śmierci — a skoro sam najbardziej zainteresowany nie przyznawał się do bycia martwym, można by było ten stan zatwierdzić chyba tylko przez ostateczne ucięcie mu głowy.

Chętnych do dekapitacji Gina Ichimaru nie było.

Jako ewenement, stanowił ciekawy obiekt obserwacji, zabawnie było więc mieć go w pobliżu. Jako niedawny jeszcze zdrajca i poplecznik Aizena, dostarczał ciekawych i ekscytujących wieści z Tamtej Strony Mocy. Jako niemalże zrehabilitowany, wybielony i rozgrzeszony bohater, wzbudzał mnóstwo emocji i sporów, ogólnie więc — znacznie ożywiał atmosferę. Matsumoto Rangiku, oczywiście, broniła cudownie odzyskanego kompana własną piersią, Kira Izuru obstawił zaś dyskretnie tyły. Generał miał dużo na głowie, a zajęty nadrabianiem okresu odstawienia od persymonek Gin zdawał się raczej nieszkodliwy. Ostatecznie pozostawiono sprawy samym sobie, z nie wyrażoną na głos nadzieją, że wszystko się jakoś ułoży.

Ułożyło się, oczywiście, zupełnie gładko.

Ichimaru bez protestów przystał na przestrzeganie norm społecznym, zarzucił modę z Hueco Mundo i powrócił do przepisowego munduru, tym chętniej, że — jak głosiły wieści — co rano wzywał porucznika Kirę do zawiązania na sobie pasów, pod pretekstem odzwyczajenia się i obawy przed pomyłką w kolejności nakładania troczków. Na swoją dawną kwaterę kapitańską powrócił Ichimaru—taichou właściwie prosto spod drzewa, jakby zupełnie naturalnie — i tak też zostało to przyjęte. Za czasów aizenowskich ogłoszony wprawdzie zdrajcą, nigdy nie został jednak oficjalnie pozbawiony stanowiska. Jak kapitan — to kapitan. Pętał się po Oddziale dokładnie tak, jak to robił dawno, dawno temu przed wojną, wkładał porucznikowi liściki miłosne między dokumentację, uciekał z Matsumoto—fukutaichou nad rzekę i puszczał okręciki z formularzy raportowych, kąpał się w persymonkach i grzecznie co tydzień stawiał się na kontroli u kapitan Unohany, która otwarcie przyznawała, że żadnych oznak śmierci u niego nie stwierdza. Idylla trwała.

Oddział Trzeci trwał w radosnej, zbiorowej schizofrenii.

Mieli kapitana, potem nie mieli, potem znowu był... Kapitan zdradził, nie zdradził, porzucił, nie porzucił, a porucznik Kira po nocach przez niego nie sypiał! Chociaż, porucznik Kira i na co dzień miewał przez Ichimaru—taichou nieprzespane noce, zwłaszcza w okresach sprawozdawczych, albo przy rozliczeniach budżetu. W każdym razie, w sercach shinigami Oddziału Trzeciego zapanował zamęt, w duszach niepewność, a w głowach — pełne pomieszanie zmysłów.

A kapitan Ichimaru jak gdyby nigdy nic łasował sobie persymonki.

Na szczęście dla wszystkich, był porucznik Kira. Kira, odwiesiwszy zanpakutou do pasa, a wojenne trofea do salonu, zajął się dokładnie tym samym, czym się zajmował przed wojną, czyli utrzymywaniem swojej jednostki w całości, ukrywaniem przed Dowództwem niedociągnięć kapitana, ukrywaniem przez Hitsugayą—taichou obecności Rangiku—san pod którymś z mebli Ichimaru—taichou i sumiennym uczestniczeniem w orgiach, urządzanych regularnie przez pozostałych poruczników. W tej sytuacji gdy wypłynął temat awansu, perspektywa utracenia Izuru, ostatniej i jedynej kotwicy chroniącej przed obłędem, przyprawiła cały Oddział Trzeci o histerię. Fakty były faktami: u nich już jeden kapitan dowodził! Degradować go nie było sensu, bo na żadnym innym stanowisku do niczego by się i tak nie przydał. Podobnie zresztą, jak większość innych kapitanów — z wyjątkiem, oczywiście, dowódców Oddziału Dziesiątego i Oddziału Szóstego, którzy nie tylko własnoręcznie wypełniali dokumentację swoich jednostek i załatwiali sprawy organizacyjne, ale przewyższali swoich poruczników we wszystkich zaletach prócz wzrostu i kolorytu. Również kapitan Oddziału Dziewiątego wyróżniał się na tle pozostałych wielością praktycznych zastosowań swojej osoby. Co do kapitana Ichimaru – dla wszystkich zainteresowanych było najlepiej, dopóki pozostawał kapitanem Ichimaru i nie próbował, nie daj Boże, spełniać się na innych stanowiskach. Tak zatem powinno być. Porucznik Kira miał zaś być porucznikiem Kirą u jego boku i biada temu, kto spróbowałby to zmienić.

Ostatecznie nikt nie spróbował.

Tylko sam Generał Yamamoto wiedział, że Ichimaru Gin przyszedł do niego, informując spokojnie, że Izuru zostanie kapitanem jakiegoś obcego Oddziału tylko po jego, Gina, martwym trupie, ale jeżeli Izuru chce zostać kapitanem, to Gin z całego serca chce mu to umożliwić, a sotaichou powinien wiedzieć, co w tej sytuacji zrobić, i nawet nie trzeba będzie wtedy posyłać Izuru do obcego Oddziału, bo pozycja dowódcy zwolni się automatycznie. A ponieważ Yamamoto—soutaichou zdawał sobie sprawę, że zostało to powiedziane absolutnie poważnie, tylko Ichimaru Gin wiedział, jak mu się za to oberwało kosturem. Wszystko zostało tak, jak było dotąd, a Oddział Trzeci trwał w paranoi schizofreniczno—nerwicowej i ciężką pracą utrzymywał pozory idylli.

Szybko przywykli.

Właściwie, wystarczyło się trochę bardziej zintegrować z innymi Oddziałami, aby drobne problemy na szczeblu dowództwa Trójki wydały się niemalże błahe. Obcowanie z nerwicą schizoidalną uwrażliwiło żołnierzy na oznaki podobnego stanu duszy u innych – krąg osób zagrożonych paranoją okazał się zadziwiająco rozległy.

Taki Oddział Drugi na przykład, jako Oddział Specjalny wiecznie związany tajemnicą wojskową, traktowany podmiotowo zarówno przez swojego kapitana, jak i przez porucznika, a w dodatku przymusowo zobowiązany do hojnych dotacji dla Stowarzyszenia Opieki Nad Bezdomnymi Kotami.

Oddział Czwarty z kolei był, oczywiście, godzien zazdrości, jako że jego członkowie zawsze znajdowali się z tej bezpieczniejszej strony igły. Ale — oznaczało to również pozostawanie pod dowództwem kapitan Unohany, a na tym polu przeciętny shinigami zdecydowanie bardziej komfortowo czułby się nawet pod niedbale rozwianymi skrzydłami powstałego z martwych Ichimaru.

Oddział Piąty przeżywał skutki wojennej traumy dość ciężko, a jego Pełniący Obowiązki kapitana i Pełniący Obowiązki porucznika jeszcze bardziej poważnie — i negatywnie — przeżywali swój tymczasowy awans. W sumie tworzyło to atmosferę raczej napiętą.

Pod tym względem Oddział Szósty pozostawał jedną z najbardziej zrównoważonych psychicznie jednostek, jakkolwiek żelazny dryl Kuchiki—taichou i nabyte w Oddziale Jedenastym obyczaje Abaraia—fukutaichou nie każdego zachęcały do wstąpienia w szeregi tej elitarnej dywizji.

Kapitan Oddziału Siódmego pojawiał się niekiedy w koszmarach nocnych co wrażliwszych adeptów Akademii, a gdy dowiadywał się o tym jego porucznik, z kolei on zaczynał się im zjawiać i we śnie, i na jawie, odbierając pomstę za stereotypiczne postrzeganie Komamury—taichou.

W Oddziale Ósmym było jak zawsze — nieodzowny stawał się ścisły trening gimnastyczny, celem unikania zarówno chwiejnych czułości podchmielonego kapitana, jak i celnie wymierzanych ciosów opasłymi tomami akt ze strony porucznika.

Oddział Dziewiąty radził sobie z traumą powojenną wcale nieźle, głównie dlatego, że jego nowomianowany kapitan doskonale radził sobie absolutnie ze wszystkim, a z Oddziałem zwłaszcza. Skutkiem tego od kilku miesięcy trwał spór z dowództwem o mianowanie dla Dziewiątki porucznika i odciążenie Hisagiego—taichou, który protestował na wszelkie sposoby, dowodząc, że aktualny podział pracy bynajmniej go nie przerasta. Ciężko było czymś zbić ten argument, zważywszy, że wybitny kapitan Dziewiątki znajdował czas na pracę, dodatkową pracę, pracę po godzinach i wkradanie się z haori ukrytym za pazuchą na orgie poruczników. Oddział Dziewiąty, zobligowany do dotrzymania tempa takiemu kapitanowi, nie gwarantował więc żołnierzom ukojenia wszelkiej nerwowości.

Raj można było prędzej odnaleźć w Oddziale Dziesiątym, gdzie porucznik znikał na długie godziny, tłumacząc się polowaniem na lisy w Rukongai, a kapitan, chcąc nie chcąc, spędzać musiał większość czasu w biurze, zajmując się organizacyjnymi sprawami jednostki. Tym niemniej nastroje bywały tutaj dość burzliwe, gdyż częste wizyty składała w kwaterach dowództwa Hinamori Momo, na okres rekonwalescencji zwolniona z obowiązku służby wojskowej. W zależności od ilości przyniesionych przez nią arbuzów, działalność Oddziału Dziesiątego ulegała zupełnemu rozprzężeniu do późnych godzin wieczornych, kiedy to powracała Matsumoto, wyganiała miotłą beztroską Hinamori, uprzątała tąże samą miotłą pestki z arbuzów, układała kapitana spać na sofie w gabinecie i rozsyłała podwładnych do zaniedbanych przez cały dzień obowiązków, dzielnie zwalczając senność i ponury cień nazajutrznego kaca. Oddział Dziesiąty miał więc swoje burze i napory.

W Oddziale Jedenastym życie było jak zawsze barwne niczym nocny strój oficera Ayasegawy i większość shinigami, mając do wyboru ten właśnie Oddział, albo maksymalne nawet natężenie paranoi we własnej jednostce, pozostawało u siebie. Oczywiście, kapitan Zaraki i jego oficerowie bardzo chętnie zapraszali kolegów i koleżanki z innych Oddziałów do wspólnej zabawy, jednak — ponieważ formalnie już odmówiono Zarakiemu zwiększonego pakietu ubezpieczeniowego — nie było gwarancji, że znajdzie się ktoś, kto delikwenta odniesie później do punktu opatrunkowego i do domu.

Podobnie wyglądało to w przypadku Oddziału Dwunastego, który jednak miał oficjalne przyzwolenie na pobieranie ochotników do badań z zewnątrz i nie silił się na kuszenie ich obietnicą grilla na powietrzu lub darmowych cukierków, jak to się działo w Jedenastce. Oddział Dwunasty wydawał dyspozycje i swoich delikwentów po prostu zabierał sprzed biurek czy z placów treningowych, zamykał za nimi drzwi laboratorium, a następnie — oczywiście — odprowadzał czy też, przeważnie, odnosił do domu i odmawiał wszelkich zeznań.

W Oddziale Trzynastym życie jeszcze do niedawna było spokojne, chyba, że było się Kotetsu albo Kotsubakim, którzy żyli w nieustannym euforycznym napięciu, skoncentrowanym wokół osoby ukochanego kapitana. Kapitan Ukitake był zresztą bardzo kochany generalnie przez wszystkich dookoła; darowywano mu nawet psucie młodzieży — szczególnie tej najmłodszej — i uleganie złym wpływom Kyoraku—taichou. Niestety, ostatnimi czasy nastały w Oddziale Trzynastym rządy jedynej i nieporównywalnej z żadnym innym kataklizmem Kuchiki—fukutaichou. Rukia—san była przecież zobligowana, przynajmniej we własnym mniemaniu, do godnego reprezentowania całego klanu, a ukochanego brata w szczególności, do przynoszenia chluby mundurowi, kapitanowi i Kuchikim, a także do udowodnienia swojej wartości wbrew piętnu młodego wieku, słabszej płci, nikłego wzrostu i nadmiernego upodobania do soczków w kartoniku, kartoników z soczkiem, a przede wszystkim — rurek od tych soczków. Cały Oddział Trzynasty trwał więc w grozie i napięciu pod rozkazami Kuchiki—fukutaichou, odkąd ogłosiła, że jednostka jej podległa musi zdobyć pierwszeństwo i wyróżnić się spośród innych, koniec. Ukitake—taichou pobłażał i wierzył, że z czasem jej przejdzie. Kuchiki—nii—sama—taichou odwiedzał, dokonywał inspekcji, na swój bezwzględnie lodowaty sposób wytykał zaniedbania, a następnie — na swój dyskretny sposób wyrażał pełną aprobatę dla poczynań siostry, co wprawiało ją w euforię i rosnącą ochotę do dalszej pracy nad Oddziałem. Oddział truchlał. Abarai—fukutaichou obrażał się, że Rukia pilnuje prawidłowego ustawienia donic pod oknami kapitana, zamiast przychodzić na spotkania poruczników, gdzie wreszcie miałaby teraz pełne prawo i obowiązek przebywać. Ostatecznie — pod pretekstem ukarania Rukii i pozbawienia jej przyjemności, płynącej z braterskiej inspekcji — Renji wyciągnął pewnego dnia swojego dowódcę na spacer po podmiejskich ogrodach. Skutkiem tego wydarzenia sam Abarai nie dotarł tego wieczora na orgię oficerską, a Kuchiki Byakuya nie dotarł na inspekcję do Kuchiki Rukii. Pani porucznik, niepewna co do słuszności swoich decyzji, stresowała się tym bardziej, im rzadziej ją brat odwiedzał. Brat odwiedzał ją tym rzadziej, im częściej jego porucznik decydował się z niepojętych dla nikogo powodów przedłożyć towarzystwo małomównego, sztywnego, oschłego, nieufnego i zgryźliwego Byakuyi nad gwarne, barwne, ciepłe i gościnne posiedzenie poruczników. Fakt, że oboje Kuchiki mieszkali w tej samej rezydencji, wspólnie spożywali posiłki, w miarę upływu czasu coraz więcej ze sobą rozmawiali i w ogólności zaczynali z lekka przypominać zjawisko określane socjologicznie jako „rodzeństwo", nie miał najmniejszego wpływu na postawę Rukii, pracę należało bowiem oddzielić od obowiązków rodzinnych, a jednemu i drugiemu poświęcać się odpowiednio i rzetelnie, jak nauczał Nii—sama. Kuchiki—fukutaichou dokonywała więc w swojej jednostce cudów rozwojowych, a jej podwładni — modlili się o cud. Atmosfera była raczej nerwowa — w międzyczasie zaś w Oddziale Szóstym nastroje stały się zadziwiająco barwne, chwiejne i oscylujące od frywolności do grobowej powagi. Dokładnie tak samo jak emocje kapitana i porucznika, którzy usiłowali jakoś ustosunkować się do siebie nawzajem, swoich nowych ścieżek, pracy w Oddziale i – o zgrozo! — randek oraz — rzecz jasna — oficerskich orgii, których Renji nie zamierzał się zupełnie wyrzekać, a Byakuya nie zamierzał pozbawiać się możliwości wyrzekania na nie. Pozostawały więc wpisane w porządek zajęć tygodniowych.

Mijała wiosna, życie kwitło, Oddziały Gotei popadały w obłęd.

Oddział Trzeci trwał sobie więc dyskretnie w swojej schizofrenii paranoidalnej, ucząc się cieszyć odzyskanym kapitanem, potem odkrywając na nowo zalety jego częstych wagarów, wreszcie pracując nad osiągnięciem równowagi w desperackim uzależnieniu od niezawodnego Kiry—fukutaichou. Wszystko przychodziło małymi kroczkami, dzień upływał za dniem, uśmiech Ichimaru—taichou jaśniał jak kenseiken Kuchiki Byakuyi, a pod koniec lata, w okresie najgorszych upałów i trzeciokwartalnych raportów, Hitsugaya—taichou wyrzucił zadziwioną Momo ze swojego biura, spuszczając jej arbuza na głowę, nazwał bezużyteczną beksą i poszedł się zamknąć w łazience, robiąc sobie okłady z Hyorinmaru na całe ciało. Rangiku przytomnie zrezygnowała z odwiedzin u Isane—chan, dobiła Hinamori, wręczając jej miotłę do uprzątnięcia arbuza, po czym dokończyła raporty i dopilnowała, żeby kapitan nie odmroził sobie jakiejś kończyny. Powoli nastała jesień. Hinamori Momo, pełna dobrych chęci, zapisała się na grupę terapeutyczną i warsztaty asertywności. W tym właśnie czasie całe Seireitei stało się świadkiem pierwszego w świecie publicznego wybuchu śmiechu Kuchiki Byakuyi, który w ten oto szokujący sposób zareagował na wyrażone przez Abaraia pragnienie — urzeczywistnione zresztą natychmiast — by wytarzać się w liściach. Świadkowie w osobie Kurotsuchi Nemu złożyli na temat całego wydarzenia w pełni wiarygodny i bezwzględnie wierny faktom raport. Wieczorem tegoż dnia Ichimaru Gin relacjonował sprawę swojemu porucznikowi nieco mniej rzetelnie, poczynania Abaraia w stercie liści i udział kapitana Kuchikiego nabrały więc większej dynamiki. Izuru, jak to Izuru, wysłuchał wszystkiego cierpliwie, po czym orzekł, że dla Ichimaru—taichou to niezdrowo, przez tyle czasu fantazjować o innym kapitanie i jego poruczniku, tworzących szczęśliwy i dojrzały związek, więc niech taichou lepiej pofantazjuje, do cholery jasnej, o kimś bliżej dostępnym może. Taichou na posądzenie, że miałby mieć jakieś inklinacje do fantazjowania czy to o Kuchikim, czy to o Abaraiu, nadąsał się przeogromnie, obraził efektownie i za karę ugryzł Izuru w ucho.

Izuru zdębiał.

Ichimaru Gin zdębiał jeszcze bardziej, niepomiernie zaskoczony sobą samym, chociaż w swoim długim i barwnym życiu nie bywał zaskoczony niemalże niczym. Porucznika natychmiast przeprosił, skulił haori pod siebie i oddalił się w żałosnym półukłonie do najbliższego wyjścia.

Izuru walnął go w łeb.

Oczywiście, najpierw drżącymi rękami odłożył Wabisuke, potem pędzelek, potem zamknął atrament bezpiecznie w kałamarzu, a potem dopiero dogonił kapitana przy drzwiach i od serca mu przyłożył. Wreszcie, mając za sobą obowiązki, mógł swobodnie wypowiedzieć swoje myśli, które głównie śpiewały chórem anielskim ze szczęścia, że po cholernym prawie roku od całej awantury kapitan zbliżył się do niego na odległość bliższą niż długość blatu biurka, a w dodatku — po wszystkich cholernych latach wspólnego dowodzenia Oddziałem i chodzenia wokół siebie na palcach, kapitan nareszcie zdecydował się go dotknąć na sposób bardziej intymny niż kłucie go szypułką od persymonki w grzywkę albo trącanie końcem Shinsou przez oparcie krzesła. Więc tak w ogóle, i w szczególe, to może niekoniecznie gryzienie, ale gdyby coś, to chętnie, i niechże taichou tak nie stoi, bo Izuru się czuje jak idiota, a w ogóle to się boi, i niech taichou coś zrobi. Do cholery.

Kapitan Ichimaru, jak to kapitan, zrobił swoje. Po coś ich przecież tam trzymali.

Kiedy nadeszła zima — sławetna, zupełnie pozbawiona śniegu zima — obłęd w Oddziałach Gotei nadal był wszechobecny. Nabrał już jednak statusu właściwie towarzysza broni, a większości zainteresowanych było z nim bardzo do twarzy. Bądź co bądź, tylko połowa shinigami doznawała traumy, gdy Kuchiki—taichou się śmiał: cała druga połowa tygodniami śniła później sny erotyczne pełne płatków wiśni. Oddział Trzeci w pełni akceptował swój los, a Kira Izuru pod coraz dłuższą grzywką ukrywał coraz głębszy rumieniec.

A śniegu nadal nie było. Wcale a wcale.

************##############*************

Zaraki Kenpachi i Kuchiki Byakuya stanęli przed biurkiem, na którym piętrzyły się wielkie sterty dokumentów. Porucznik Kira z niepokojem obserwował ich od progu gabinetu.

— Ichimaru—taichou jest dzisiaj… niezdrów – przypomniał bez przekonania. Zaraki i Kuchiki wymienili sceptyczne spojrzenia. Ichimaru bywał niezdrów w czasie wielu zebrań i terminowych spotkań z generałem. Tym razem jednak wymówka okazała się mieć w sobie przynajmniej odrobinę prawdy – zza formularzy dobiegło donośne kichnięcie, które poderwało do lotu kilka kartek –tych z wierzchu, oznaczonych na czerwono symbolem priorytetu. Opadły łagodnie w kąt, na co nikt nie zwrócił uwagi, ponieważ goście jak na dany sygnał okrążyli biurko, jeden z jednej, drugi z drugiej strony, oskrzydlając przeciwnika, zaś Kira rzucił się kurcgalopkiem na pomoc.

Pomoc okazała się niepotrzebna.

Ichimaru Gin siedział w swoim kapitańskim fotelu i kreślił po formularzu sprawozdawczym coś, co nawet przypominało dane z tygodniowych harmonogramów misji. Nos miał spuszczony na kwintę, kąciki uśmiechu opadły smętnie w dół i ściągały całą twarz w posępną podkówkę. Nos kapitana był czerwony i obtarty od smarkania. Oczy zamknięte, chwilami tylko mrugały, ukazując cień błękitu i czerwonawy, rozgorączkowany blask. Cała osoba Ichimaru Gina owinięta była szczelnie w koce, chwilami jednak podrygiwała w nagłym dreszczu.

— Grypa – wyjaśnił krótko i treściwie. Kuchiki—taichou uniósł jedną brew. Zaraki—taichou nawet na tyle empatii się nie zdobył.

— Iiii tam… — prychnął pogardliwie, spychając wszelkie odmiany grypy do domeny mięczaków i siuśmajtków. – Może jeszcze lisia?

Ichimaru opuścił zakatarzony nos jeszcze niżej.

— Kapitańska – mruknął ponuro. Zaraki popukał się wymownie w promieniejące zdrowiem czoło, Kuchiki zaś – przygładził palcami ciasno owinięty wokół szyi szal.

— Brak odpowiedniej ochrony przed zimnem, i skutki od razu widać – orzekł, dyskretnie ocierając z zadowoleniem policzek o skraj jedwabiu.

— Trzeba się ruszać! Krzepę mieć! Takie grzęznięcie w gnieździe zarazków tylko mięśnie rozmiękcza! – wytknął Kenpachi. Gin siąknął nosem.

— Los zawsze prześladuje niewinnych…

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, gdy wszyscy trzej panowie pławili się w niezłomności swoich przekonań. Kira z niepokojem węszył konflikt, lecz szczęśliwie się go nie doczekał.

— Więc – westchnął Ichimaru Gin – co was sprowadza?

Kolejna wymiana spojrzeń.

— Obowiązek – oznajmił jeden.

— A, takie tam bzdury – bąknął drugi.

— Przypuszczam – zaszeptał Kira z rogu pokoju – że generał Yamamoto jednak zauważył naszą nieobecność na zebraniu…

— Bystrzacha! – stwierdził z podziwem Ichimaru—taichou. – Ale, że też taką ekspedycję po nas posyła…? Czyżby się spodziewał, że będziemy stawiać opór…?

— A będziecie? – zainteresował się natychmiast Zaraki—taichou.

— Ja jestem zwolniony z powodu choroby – oznajmił godnie Ichimaru. – Ale Izuru jest na służbie i na pewno chętnie się poopiera…?

Kuchiki—taichou drgnął niespokojnie, gotów do interwencji, ponownie jednak do żadnego konfliktu nie doszło. Zaraki zerknął tylko z nieoczekiwaną sympatią na Kirę, pamiętając najwyraźniej co poniektóre wyczyny porucznika, dokonywane regularnie, gdy tylko komuś udawało się pchnąć Izuru na krawędź wytrzymałości nerwowej.

— W porząąąądku, nie pali się – mruknął pogodnie. – Ale na zebranie macie jednak pójść.

— Zgódźmy się na kompromis – zaproponował natychmiast sanbantai—taichou. – Wy trochę ustąpicie, my trochę ustąpimy…

— Nie – uciął kapitan Kuchiki.

— Dlaczego? – rozżalił się gospodarz. Kenpachi tymczasem zmarszczył brwi.

— Jeszcze nawet nie powiedział, o co chodzi…

Kuchiki westchnął.

— Jeśli my trochę ustąpimy i oni trochę ustąpią, to na zebranie pójdzie tylko Kira—fukutaichou i będzie musiał świecić oczami za cały Oddział. Ichimaru—taichou, wstydź się. Wstawaj natychmiast i zajmij się swoimi obowiązkami.

— Ale ja nie mogę!

— Dlaczego?

— Bo jestem chory!

— Inni kapitanowie są bardziej chorzy, a jednak pracują i uczestniczą w spotkaniu!

Zapadła cisza. Ichimaru Gin uchylił powiek w nieco szersze szparki – mignęła w nich panika.

— Bardziej… chorzy…?

Zaraki wzruszył ramionami.

— Hitsugaya smarka od tygodnia, stan podgorączkowy co rano, własny zanpakutou mu się w rękach topi. Yachiru mu usiłowała podkradać tabletki na gardło, bo słodkie, ale ją wyciągnąłem, co będzie chorobę rozprzestrzeniać. Jej się na szczęście żadna zaraza nie ima.

— Stan kapitana Hitsugayi pogarsza się z każdym dniem… Unohana—taichou rozważa już zalecenie mu ciepłych kataplazmów – dorzucił Kuchiki, widocznie wstrząśnięty wizją zmuszania ludzi do gorących okładów. Ichimaru Gin zapadł się bardzo głęboko w swój koc.

— Powiedzcie wszystki, że umarłem? — zasugerował błagalnie. Rokubantai—taichou wyniośle pokręcił głową.

— Już raz tej sztuczki próbowałeś, Ichimaru—taichou. Myślisz, że ktokolwiek da się nabrać drugi raz?

Gospodarz westchnął, po czubek głowy zakopany w okryciu.

— Szlag.

W gabinecie ponownie zapanowała cisza, przerywana brzdękaniem dzwonków kręcącego się w miejscu Zarakiego. W końcu Kuchiki Byakuya przerwał milczenie.

— Generał ogłosił sytuację kryzysową.

— O?

— Są Święta!

— Izuru! Ukryj się pod łóżkiem i grzej dla mnie miejsce! Ewakuować Oddział!

— Bądźże poważny, chociaż raz.

— A co, aż tak jest źle?

— Zbliżają się Święta! A w Seireitei nie ma śniegu!

— Eeee?

— To _jest_ poważne!

— Eeee...

W zmierzającą donikąd rozmowę wtrącił się milczący dotąd Kenpachi.

— Yachiru chce ulepić bałwana — oznajmił kategorycznie. — Chce ulepić dużo bałwanów.

Ten argument w istocie uświadomił kapitanowi Ichimaru powagę sytuacji.

— A my nic...?

— Nic. — Kuchiki pokręcił głową. — Kolejny raz nie mamy śniegu na Święta!

— Kolejny...? — Gospodarz zamyślił się nieco. — Właściwie, ja jakoś dawno nie widziałem śniegu...? Ani Świąt...?

— Wojna była — uprzytomnił mu sucho Zaraki. — Ostatnim razem urządzaliśmy prawdziwą, zbiorową Gwiazdkę jeszcze ho, ho przed wojną!

— I tylko cudem udało nam się zapewnić na tę okazję odpowiednie opady śniegu — dopowiedział Kuchiki. Kira poruszył się nerwowo pod ścianą, nigdy bowiem nie wyznał swojemu dowódcy szczegółów owego świątecznego cudu sprzed kilku lat. Kuchiki Byakuya nie miał jednak zamiaru chwalić się, że kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu shunpouował po dachach, produkując śnieżynki.

— W tym roku znowu będzie Gwiazdka. I znowu nie będzie śniegu. Dlatego mamy zebranie i zabieramy ciebie. — Zaraki podsumował sprawę i sięgnął przez biurko, gotów ucapić Ichimaru za kołnierz. Ku zaskoczeniu gości, Gin dał jednak nura pod blat i okopał się tam za pomocą krzesła.

— Nie pójdę! Za nic!

— To twój obowiązek — zwrócił mu uwagę Byakuya.

— My się musimy męczyć, to i ty się pomęcz — stwierdził bezlitośnie Kenpachi.

— Kapitan potrzebuje spokoju! — protestował Kira. A Ichimaru zajęczał przeraźliwie spod biurka.

— Ona mnie zabijeeeee...

Cisza.

Dwuosobowa ekspedycja karna po raz kolejny wymieniła stropione spojrzenia. Wreszcie odezwał się Kuchiki.

— Ichimaru—taichou. Wyłaź.

Wylazł, ale niechętnie.

— O co chodzi i co zbroiłeś tym razem?

Ichimaru Gin siąknął posępnie.

— To naprawdę nie moja wina! To wcale nie było tak! Ale, gdyby się dowiedziała... Gdyby pomyślała, że coś... Jeszcze mi tego potrzeba, żeby jej się pokazywać w tym stanie!

— Inni kapitanowie są w gorszym stanie... — zaczął Kuchiki i urwał. Pokiwał powoli głową.

— Ach...

— O, ho, ho! — Zaraki zarechotał radośnie. — Kłopoty w raju?

— Na litość! — Byakuya odsunął sobie krzesło, usiadł, przewieszając haori przez poręcz, i starannie objął czoło dłońmi, uciskając sobie skronie kciukami dla zapobieżenia migrenie. Grunt to profilaktyka. — Ichimaru—san... TY to zrobiłeś?

Zaraki Kenpachi pękał ze śmiechu.

— Niech się teraz Ran—chan dowie, że jej kochaniutka Gin zaraził Toushirou grypą...

Ichimaru jęknął.

— Jestem już trupem...

Cisza.

Kuchiki wyjrzał spod kciuków.

— I tak nikt w to nie uwierzy...

***********###############*********

— To wcale nie tak było. On zaraził mnie pierwszy! Zamroził pode mną kanapę! A ja tylko łaskotałem Ran—chan frędzelkiem od oddziałowej pieczęci! Może miałem katar wcześniej, ale to tylko alergiczny!

— Uczulenie na persymonki...

— Nie masz serca, Kuchiki—taichou. Jesteś bezlitosny jak arrankar. Zobaczysz, niebiosa cię pokarają.

— Zamkną mnie w szafie Kurosakiego Ichigo.

— Eeee? Aż takie okrutne chyba nie będą...?

— Znam jednego arrankara, którego nie oszczędziły. Co ci do głowy przyszło, zarażać Hitsugayę—taichou? Kto nam teraz dostarczy śniegu?

— Rukia—kun...

— Moja siostra przechodzi wciąż jeszcze rehabilitację po obrażeniach z walki w Hueco Mundo i Karakurze. Moja siostra nie będzie narażać na szwank swego zdrowia, nadmiernie eksploatując swoje zanpakutou. Do mojej siostry należy się zwracać „Kuchiki—fukutaichou".

— Oczywiście, oczywiście... Zacząłem właśnie mówić, że to wielka szkoda, że Rukia... Kuchiki—fukutaichou nie będzie mogła się tym zająć.

— Zaraki—taichou?

— Taaa?

— Nie możemy go zabrać na zebranie! On wciąż może zarażać! Rukia tam została!

— Cholera! Zostawiłem Yachiru z chłopakami! Toushirou jej nic paskudnego nie zaszczepił, ale jak taką zarazę dopuścimy...

— Ichimaru—taichou, twoje życie zostało oszczędzone. Nakładamy na ciebie areszt domowy, dopóki nie wygaśnie ognisko choroby.

— Haaa...!

— Poinformujemy Unohanę—taichou i przyślemy ją z kataplazmami.

— Eeee...

— Kurotsuchi—taichou opracował nowe inwazyjne biosondy antybiotykowe, poszukuje obiektów do pierwszego testu. To idealna okazja...

— Izuru. Idziemy na zebranie dowództwa.

— Kapitanie! Chcesz się pokazać Matsumoto—san w takim stanie? Zaraz się domyśli, że Hitsugaya—taichou złapał zarazki od ciebie, on się nigdy nie przeziębia...

— Nic to. — Dowódca Oddziału Trzeciego mężnie strząsnął z siebie koc. — Są Święta. Będziemy ocaleni.

*************##############**************

Wielkie wejście kapitana Ichimaru na zebranie przyjęto z należytą zgrozą i oszołomieniem.

— ... To wielbłąd?

— ... Chyba lama?

— ... Z mnichem buddyjskim na grzbiecie...?

— Lama z lamą?

— Lajkonik?

— Niee, to tylko Gin...?

Na salę obrad wkroczył obły, nieregularny kształt, spowity w czerwoną kapę, nakryty czapką z potężnym chwostem i wsparty na czterech nogach. Zaraz za tą nieznaną światu osobliwością wszedł Kuchiki Byakuya, niewzruszony, spokojny i wyniosły, a u jego boku — różowy i uśmiechnięty Kira Izuru.

— Kapitan Ichimaru podjął przygotowania do obchodów gwiazdki — poinformował rokubantai—taichou. Z grymasem leciutkiej irytacji poprawił czarne, kręte rogi, wyzierające bezwstydnie ze szpar kenseikena. — Stracił poczucie czasu, stąd jego spóźnienie.

Kira wystąpił naprzód, złociste skrzydełka szeleściły za nim iście anielsko.

— Najmocniej przepraszamy za zaniedbanie, to się więcej nie powtórzy.

— Na razie przygotowaliśmy tylko część kostiumów, no i, oczywiście, strój dla Mikołaja. — Spod czerwonej materii głos Ichimaru Gina dobiegał raczej niewyraźnie, nie znać więc było na szczęście oznak zakatarzenia. Zabrzęczały przytłumione dzwoneczki.

— Gin coś za chudy na Mikołaja, chyba, że takiego mocno kryzysowego. Ale we dwóch jakoś daliśmy radę. — Zaraki zagrzmiał spod mikołajskiej czapki. Yachiru zapiszczała i rzuciła się ku czworonożnemu mikołajowi, niespodziewanie jednak Kuchiki—taichou złapał ją w biegu i umieścił bezpiecznie na kolanach Ayasegawy—p.-o.-fukutaichou.

— To Mikołaj — oznajmił poważnie. — Nie wolno go dotykać aż do Gwiazdki, bo nie będzie prezentów.

Ogólna konsternacja sprawiła, że nikt z tym nie polemizował, zarazki Gina pozostały więc bezpiecznie ukryte pod czerwonym płaszczyłem.

— Podobno mamy jakiś kłopot...? — zagadnął niewinnie sanbantai—taichou. Natychmiast podniósł się gwar podnieconych głosów.

— Kłopot! Raczej katastrofę!

— Śnieeeegu nieeee ma! Ja chcę śnieeeeegu!

— I wyśmiali moje płatki róż, wyobrażasz sobie, chłopcze?

— Aż do gwiazdki zamierzasz się wozić na grzbiecie kapitana Zarakiego, Gin?

— Die bodoba bi się do wszysdko. Die bodoba bi się.

— Czemu Kira został twoim aniołkiem, Nii—sama? To niesprawiedliwe!

— Kuchiki—fukutaichou. Jesteś na służbie, zachowuj się odpowiednio.

— Błagam o wybaczenie, Nii—Kuchiki—taichou!

— Tak lepiej, Kuchiki—fukutaichou. Proszę, oto rogi dla ciebie.

— Nii—sama! Aaaaach! Przyniosłeś dla mnie rogi!

— Oczywiście, że przyniosłem dla ciebie rogi. Czy wiesz, że Ichimaru—taichou miał w swoim kufrze z przebraniami wersję z czułkami?

— Ejże! Kapitanie, chyba nie zmusisz mnie do noszenia czułków?

— Bez obaw, Abarai—fukutaichou. Dla ciebie jest wersja z ogonem.

— ... Ach.

— Ale co ze śniegiem?

— I czemu nie mogą to być płatki różane?

— Giiin, wyglądasz bosko, powinieneś tak na co dzień chodzić...

— CISZA!

Yamamoto—soutaichou walnął laską o posadzkę. Zapadła nerwowa cisza. Mikołaj przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

— Moglibyśmy wykorzystać suchy śnieg — zaproponował szybko.

— Hę?

— Ach, bo ja mam w swoim gabinecie mnóstwo papieru... Białego, czyściutkiego papieru...

— Nietkniętego atramentem ani pieczęcią, hę?

— Dokładnie tak, dokładnie tak. I Zaraki—taichou obiecał, że się dołoży ze swoich zapasów...

— I powachlujemy się tym papierem?

— A, nie. Najpierw Kuchiki—taichou go poszatkuje.

Byakuya—dono, zajęty strojeniem siostry w bliźniaczą parę różków, nie zareagował na posądzenie o „szatkowanie". Ichimaru ciągnął więc dalej.

— Gdyby Soi—fon—taichou wybrała grupkę ochotników do lotu nad Seireitei...

— Lotu?

— Na paralotniach...

— Jakich paralotniach?

— Szpiegowskich, oczywiście. Nie macie szpiegowskich paralotni?

— Jakich paralotni, idioto?

— Szpiegowskich. Ech, cóż zrobić, pójdziemy do sklepu Urahary i kupicie.

Cisza.

Zanim na wzmiankę o Uraharze Soi—fon—taichou popełniła mord na Świętym Mikołaju, generał ponownie uderzył laską w podłogę.

— Nareszcie ktoś powiedział coś z sensem.

Cisza.

W zupełnym osłupieniu kapitanowie i porucznicy spoglądali to na siebie, to na generała. Mikołaj brzękał nerwowo dzwonkami spod kapy.

Yamamoto uniósł brew.

— Pójdziecie do Urahary i kupicie.

Cisza.

— Z rezerwy budżetowej — dodał łaskawie.

Cisza.

Laska uderzyła w posadzkę.

— ROZEJŚĆ SIĘ!

***********#########*********

Kurosaki Ichigo, obarczony ciężkimi torbami zakupów, wlókł się pomału do domu. Z mściwą satysfakcją obserwował, jak świeża wątróbka przecieka przez papierową torbę i rozmazuje się w jedną breję z bułką tartą. Grimmjow będzie miał za swoje za miganie się od zakupów! Hollow kota jegomości, niech się wypcha wątróbką, sama miazga mu zostanie na kolację. Ha.

— Ichigoooooo!

Znajomy głos zaskoczył młodzieńca do tego stopnia, że upuścił torby w śnieg i podskoczył nerwowo. Natychmiast jednak podniósł zakupy i niemalże się nimi osłonił. Ten głos w tym miejscu oznaczał tylko jedno: więcej dźwigania. A figę. Kurosaki Ichigo wyczerpał limit udźwigu.

— Iiichigo! — Matsumoto roześmiała się perliście. Aureolka nad jej głową kiwała się i zmieniała kolory. Bujna postać Rangiku spowita była w białą, futrzaną etolę, w którą omotany był również Hitsugaya, wierzgający dziko i wyrywający się bezskutecznie na wolność.

— Ciii. — Matsumoto unieruchomiła go dodatkowo łokciem, bujając swego kapitana na biodrze jak nazbyt wyrośnięte z kołyski Dzieciątko. — Tu śnieg jest i zimno, pogorszy ci się. Bądź grzecznym kapitanem, no.

Zza Matsumoto wyjrzało łyse czoło i poszarpany kołnierz haori, a za nim — fiołkowy kapelusik z zawadiackim piórem i myśliwska pelerynka na ramieniu.

— Czołem, Ichigo — pozdrowił go Ikkaku. — Fajnie, że jesteś.

Kurosaki rozglądał się w oszołomieniu. Po raz pierwszy od dawna — odkąd większość shinigami zajęła się odbudowywaniem własnego świata z ruin i zostawiła we względnym spokoju Karakurt, nie licząc zaproszeń na orgie oficerskie i najazdów na ichigową szafę — chłopak poczuł się otoczony przez przeważające siły Shinigami.

Normalnie jak jakiś Quincy, no!

Na skraj chodnika wkraczała właśnie Unohana—taichou, pod ramię z nagim, żylastym ramieniem, wystającym spod czerwonego giezła. Całe to giezło owijało jakąś dziwną plątaninę, co najmniej dwuosobową, dookoła której uwijał się zaaferowany Kira, dyskretnie upychając w mikołajowym rękawie chusteczki do nosa. Skrzydełka majtały się za nim jak szalone, wywołując dziwną nerwowość Komamury—taichou, który, zainteresowany przechodniami i wystawami, co chwilę jednak wykonywał nerwowe gesty w stronę przemykającej mu przed oczami, odprutej od skrzydełek nici.

— O szlag.

Palnięcie w głowę spowodowało, że Ichigo po raz kolejny upuścił zakupy. Odwrócił się, masując czoło — Rukia, podparta pod boki i najeżona, szykowała się do kolejnego ciosu.

— Eeeej!

— Jak nas witasz? A gdzie „wesołych świąt"? Wstydź się!

Ichigo zawstydzić się nie zdołał, a nawet wprost przeciwnie — bezwstydnie się zagapił. Stanął bowiem oko w oko z kilkuosobową grupką rogatych i obwiniętych w długie płaszcze istot, które zapewne miały uchodzić za jasełkowe diabły, bardziej jednak przypominały drapieżną rodzinę sukubów. Zważywszy, że rudowłosy sukub ogoniasty atakował frędzlem z ogona czarnowłosego sukuba z szalikiem, a ten nie pozostawał mu dłużny, sama Rukia wyglądała z całego tego towarzystwa najniewinniej. Tym bardziej, że miała u boku zapatuloną w ciepły kożuszek Yachiru, która zapewne wprosiła się do rogatego towarzystwa na przyszywaną diabletkę.

— Cooo... Co wy tu wszyscy robicie? — jęknął słabo Kurosaki. Zza latarni wyskoczył Kurotsuchi—taichou, ciągnąc za sobą Nemu.

— To oficjalna wizyta — wyjaśnił, szczerząc zęby. — Może przy okazji zamieniłbym kilka słów z twoim wewnętrznym...

— On nie chce rozmawiać! — Ichigo odżegnał się od Mayuriego i odskoczył na bezpieczną odległość. Natychmiast wpadł na kogoś, kto objął go po ojcowsku ramieniem i owioną mgiełką alkoholową.

— Kurosaki—kun... Mamy dla ciebie wspaniałą niespodziankę! — rozpromienił się Kyoraku—taichou. Ichigo wyrwał się mu i razem z zakupami schronił za jakimś zaparkowanym przy krawężniku autem.

— Nieeee...spodziankę?

Nanao—fukutaichou odciągnęła go za kołnierz, zanim zdążył oderwać komuś lusterko od samochodu. Spojrzała mu zimno w oczy.

— Przyjechaliśmy do was na Święta.

Cisza.

***************################*************

— Eeej, Kurosaki? Co jest grane? Kurosaki?

Ichigo nie odpowiadał. Zagrzebany w legowisku Grimmjowa, wciskał się w sam narożnik szafy. Kiwał się lekko na boki i pojękiwał.

— Kurosaki, no już, wszystko będzie dobrze...? — Zatroskane, błękitne oko Espady łypnęło w ściągniętą twarz Ichigo. — No, hej, no już. Obronię cię.

Cisza.

— Ja cię zawsze obronię? Nooo?

************#############************

Kurosakiego Ichigo, znikającego w galopie za najbliższym budynkiem, obserwowała w zadziwieniu grupka dorodnych Shinigami.

— Przypiliło go cosik...? — bąknął Ikkaku.

— Może zostawił żelazko — zachichotała niepewnie Matsumoto.

— Ma Yuzu w domu. Die musi sam prasowadź — wytknął spod jej ramienia Hitsugaya.

— Trzeba by zanieść mu te torby, bo go w domu obsztorcują za gubienie zakupów...? — zatroskał się Kira.

— Ja zaniosę, dogonię was potem. — Nadaktywny Hisagi zgarnął zakupy Ichigo i pognał za nim. Nanao Ise poprawiła okulary i pokręciła głową.

— Ja tylko żartowałam z tym przyjazdem na święta...?

Jej kapitan objął ją pocieszająco.

— Neee, Nanao—chan, chłopak się przejął, taki wiek...

Kuchiki—taichou znienacka postąpił o krok, niczym senbonzakurę z szarfy dobył zapasową parę rogów i ustroił nimi porucznika Nanao.

— Nieustannie mnie to spotyka. — Pokiwał ponuro głową. — Przeciętne, słabo rozwinięte istoty ludzkie nie dostrzegają głębi wysublimowanego humoru.

Nanao przytaknęła, aż się rogi gibnęły w przód.

— Zniesiemy to z godnością!

— Możemy już iść? — Soi—fon wyskoczyła ze sklepu z zabawkami. Za nią postękiwał Omaeda, obarczony ciężkim worem pluszowych kotów. — Jeśli już musimy iść do tej jaskini zwyrodnialca, pospieszmy się przynajmniej! Jest późno, Yoruichi—sama mogła już wyjść do... dokądś!

Kuchiki Byakuya długim susem odseparował się od kotów. Mina mu wyraźnie zrzedła.

— Skoro musimy.

— Będzie śnieg na święta! Będzie śnieg na święta! — piszczała Yachiru. Renji podniósł ją i posadził sobie na ramieniu.

— Jak to dobrze, że Urahara jest tak blisko...


End file.
